Forgiven Mistakes
by NSSP.SaruWatari
Summary: Senior year, looks like something out of a gossip girl novel. Egypt and Seychelles find their friendship a thing of the past, but drama is hot on their heels. fail sumary i pormise the story is better!
1. Chapter 1

Seychelles leaned back, her elbows digging into the sand. "I like my beaches better than your country." She said randomly, breaking the awkward silence.

"Why? It`s hot here too." He continued the subject, glad to not be on their last subject. People always thought he didn`t talk, but it was only with people he wasn`t comfortable with, that not meaning the tanned girl beside him.

"But here you can go into the ocean, where its cold." She smirked. They had been the best of friends until last year. Last year was the drama, the fights, the pain. Standing up she ran into the ocean, splashing. He smiled faintly, wondering why he even came here. He was supposed to be mad at her, supposed to never talk to her again. But her enchanting smile, the way she talked, the way she tied a thin wrap around her slender waist when she was lying n the beach in her bikini, something about her made him come back. Yet they still went to the still tense subject. Egypt glanced up to see the island nation splashing happily, as if she didn`t have a care in the world, even though she had seemed worn down and tired just a moment ago. Crawling up on the sand beside Egypt, Seychelles smiled breathlessly, memories coming back.

* * *

**A/N: its really short but only the very beginning- or near end- to what looks like will be a good fanfic. The next chapter will be pastense as will most of the story so~ hope you like! Please reveiw! Oh, and it might get a bit dirty, not sure on that yet... I`ll change rating to M if it does :D**


	2. Tears, rumors and new beginnings

Senior year of high school. Seychelles reluctantly came onto the campus, the absence of France and England was painful, and she felt it as soon as coming back on after a summer. Wiping a tear that managed to escape her eye, she searched for someone to talk to. Talk out her problems with. At the same time she spotted Hungary, she saw her other best friend, Egypt coming towards her. They reached each other in about a minute, creating a little group.

"Why the tears?" Hungary asked concern lining her face as she swiped a tear from beneath Seychelles` eye. Egypt eyed her also with concern.

"Hm? Oh ,its stupid. Just, Francis is gone. He broke my h-" Her voice cracked. "He broke up with me before he left." She stammered barely managing to get the words out before the tears came pouring down.

"Francis wasn`t the best thing that ever happened to you Sesel. " Egypt said softly smiling.

"He doesn`t know what he`ll be missing out on." Hungary finished for him, opening our shared dorm and letting Egypt in before closing the door and getting Seychelles a damp cloth.

"But- he said he loved me. I loved him back and- I just don`t know what to do anymore." She let her head fall into her hands. Someone`s arms wrapped around her in a comforting hug, and she looked up into the face of Egypt, expecting Hungary.

"It`s okay Sey. It will work out. I`ll be here until it does, and probably after." He looked her in the eye and she simply nodded, wiping yet more tears on her sleeve. Hungary checked her now buzzing phone, and looked to Seychelles, her eyes showing an obvious silent pleading. Seychelles laughed a little and nodded, giving her best friend permission to leave her to be with her boyfriend.

* * *

"Really?" She asked when Hungary had left.

"Really. I have been here the past four years have I not?" He said lightly, and Seychelles giggled a bit and nodded.

"I guess you have. Now, want to see what rumors are circulating this year?" She asked. He laughed and agreed to eavesdrop, mostly on freshmen who somehow always managed to get the gossip just as fast as the seniors.

* * *

" _I heard that the hottest guy in school graduated, and that he would do anybody! He even picked up a freshman! Some little island nation, utterly useless. I don`t know what such a handsome man would see in her… well here`s the fact, I heard that he dumped her for someone prettier and with more power. Yeah! I know right!" _Some little freshman was whispering to her friends not too far away, making Seychelles want to curl into a shady corner and disappear. Egypt muttered in her ear,

"Just ignore it, remember, it's a rumor." She nodded, still dangerously tense and obviously itching to hit the young girl.

"_You know that island girl? The one with the pigtails? Yeah, I hear her boyfriend graduated and they broke up. If that Francis guy can get her I think I could, no? Think I should go for it? You could too I don`t care, just don`t get mad when I`m the one that she asks to the girls choice dance. Keep dreaming." _A group of Juniors we whispering, also nearby.

"And what makes you so sure I`ll pick you?" Seychelles spoke up, leaning against a tree trunk , in the shade. The boys jumped, and a few blushed. The one that was speaking, pure scarlet, stood to introduce himself.

" I`m Alfred F Jones, I`m a senior as well." He grinned widely.

"Hmmm, yet you act as cocky as the freshman." She replied snippily, a little thing she managed to pick up in her three years with England is, snappy comebacks, easily coming at the right time, a survival skill that had done her well. The juniors and apparently seniors "ohhh"-ed and laughed at the boy.

"Don`t talk to the hero like that! I`m the United States of America!" He proclaimed.

"Oh, the annoying insufferable one England always talked about?" She mocked brightly, Egypt gave a snort. The –what had to be- American was speechless. So she took the opportunity to briskly walk off, flipping her pigtail at him, already feeling like this year could be a fresh start for her. She was free, no longer a colony of England, and no longer love of France, yes definitely a new start.

* * *

**A/N: i`m not really sure i like this chapter...but it should get more dramatic :D if you have any sugestions i`m completely open! also don`t hate me if Sey comes off as a bit skanky everntually, i think i`ll do that on purpose...**


	3. Drunken shinanagains sry 4 spelling

Egypt followed her closely, quietly breathing in her scent of coconut and ocean mist.

Seychelles was too preoccupied being flocked to notice. Tons of people of all ages surrounded their latest gossip victim in an attempt to search out "the truth" .

America was obviously not one to give up and pushed his way to the center of the circle, shoving Egypt aside. "You can`t insult the hero!" He told her obviously still flirting and self confident.

"Funny seems like I just did. I told the hero no too!" She smirked at him as she mocked, clearly enjoying her feeling of authority over the man.

"You will go to the dance with me." He waved two fingers in front of her face and winked.

Seychelles blinked at him. "You know what doesn`t actually work right? Star Wars isn`t _real."_

America rolled his eyes and didn`t bother to argue further because he knew the truth. "Come on babe we both know you`re free, so come."

"Excusez-moi but A) I don`t want to B) you can`t make me C) aren`t you dating Mei`s sister? And D) I already have my eye on a guy to ask!"

"Who?" The American blinked at her.

"None of your business." She smirked and cast a pointed glance in Egypt`s direction. America caught it and glared sourly. No, Seychelles wasn`t going to take Egypt to the dance but America needn`t know that.

"You`ll want me." America grumbled before walking away. Everyone eventually warms up to the hero.

"So I was like, totally going to throw a welcome back party of all the seniors! Wanna come?" Poland laid on Hungary`s bed and Seychelles sprawled out on her stomach kicking her feet in the air. Toying with her hair she looked at him.

"Oui Oui! When?"

"Tomorrow."

"That works for me. Am I needing to make people come?"

"Whoever isn`t has to."

The party was all Hungary and Seychelles talk about for the next day and a half. Excluding Egypt from everything they spoke of because he didn`t want to talk about it anymore. He faked enthusiasm, and they ignored it. Sometimes they could be such…_girls. _But not like the kind they were. The kind that made a clique and excluded everyone else. The kind that slept around and broke hearts.

Music was on, lights were dim, booze was out, most were having a good time.

"Alfred!" Said a gorgeous Asian girl, her long pony tail trailing behind her as she wound through the crowd like a silky black ribbon. "What are you doing with her?" America paused his flirting, turning from Seychelles to face Vietnam.

"Nothing just having some –hic- fun." He slurred.

"But _I`m your girlfriend."_

"Come on can`t you both be ladies of the hero?" Seychelles simply rolled her eyes and drank more. Already she had lost track of time and how much alcohol she had consumed. Egypt, Hungary and Poland met her in the kitchen. Time for drunk dialing.

Poland chose France for Seychelles and she was quick to call.

"Bonjour."

"Bonjour!" Seychelles said brightly. She hadn`t spoken a word to him since he broke up with her at the end of last year.

"Seychelles?"

"Oui."

"Why are you calling mon Cherie?" That pushed her buttons a bit, how could he call her that after he broke her heart?

"You left me, your mistake!" She said a giggly sing=song voice.

"Are you drunk?" Suddenly his voice was different, seductive, on the hunt.

"Maybe! But you`ll miss out!"

"I can come back, as a visitor." He said aware that she implied had he been there she would have screwed him.

"Nah, I`ll have fun without you." She hung up on him and giggled. Everyone laughed. "Okay-hic- Hungary you have to drunk dial Prussia." She turned to Egypt and took his hand. "And you come on."

"Where are we going?" He asked.

"We`re going to have sex."

"We`re going to _what?_" Egypt flipped out.

"You need more alcohol if that's your reaction." She pondered, looking at him.

"No I`m fine." He refused. Not because he didn`t want the alcohol, but because he wanted to remember everything.


	4. In the bedroom

**A/N: WARNING this chapter is hentai. It is not nesseary to read but even so i dont want ppl complaining cuz they read this and are all wtf?**

* * *

Seychelles closed and locked the door. Egypt was nervous, this wasn`t his first, but it was his first while being able to see straight. Seychelles pushed him backwards onto the spare bed.

"You sure-"

"Yes.I came here to have fun." She cut him off. Then she crawled on top of him fully clothed, removing his items of clothing instead. The shirt was quickly banished as she practiced the skillful dominant techniques of the French. Placing a kiss in the crook of his neck, his jaw line, stopping at the corner of his lips going for the tease. She allowed her fingers to dance lightly on his arms, his face, his bare chest, as she sucked lightly on his neck making her mark. She gave a small lick to his abs and he let out a moan. She smirked against his skin and she knew it was working.

Egypt knew what she was doing and it was working. His pants were growing admittedly tight and he hoped they would be removed soon weather by him or her didn`t matter.

Running her fingers playfully up and down his legs, she smiled…almost innocently…almost.

"Stop teasing." Egypt moaned.

"Just let me have my fun first, oui?"

"Non you have already had your fun." Egypt smelled the alcohol on her breath as she gave another hiccup.

"Fine, fine. I can compromise." She slithered down carefully unzipping his pants with her teeth,. A little improve never hurt anyone. She yanked the material off and carefully removed his boxers. She rubbed her thumb over the head and was muttering to herself in French. "Does this qualify as teasing mon cher?" She smirked as all he could do was nod because he was panting too hard. "How about this." He let out a satisfying gasp and she pushed that rock solid organ into her mouth, holding his hips to keep them from bucking forward. She drug her teeth up and down, up and down, until there were three more moans of pleasure. Still fully dressed she returned to on top of him.

Getting fed up, the Egyptian flipped on her. Suddenly she found herself on the bottom. Heading for dominance Egypt removed her clothes, her underwear closely following. The Egyptian was too anxious to tease her. Without warning he slammed into her hard. Forcing her to cry out in surprise and pleasure. He took hold of her hips grinding them together until both moaned in sexual gratitude.

"Does it hurt mon Cherie?" He whispered in her ear.

"Non." She panted. "It-…non." She didn`t say any more. Clinging to his strong figure, she dug her nails into his back, possibly drawing blood. Gradually their motions became quicker. The moans louder. Suddenly it stopped. His cum spewed inside her and he rolled onto his side gently sliding out of her. She stroked his face lovingly, and then, everything went black.


End file.
